My Purpose
by AiOkami
Summary: I'm not sure who I am or why I'm here but… My name is Jack Frost. How do I know? The moon told me, and that's all he's told me, for a very long time. JackxHiccup


**A/N: **First time writing a RotG Fanfic! I've only seen the movie three times, so forgive me if the intro isn't exactly word for word, buuut you get the point. Enjoy!

_Darkness…_

_That's the first thing I remembered; darkness and the cold. And I was afraid, but then I saw the moon. It was so big and beautiful; it chased the darkness away, and… _

_I wasn't afraid anymore._

_I'm not sure who I am or why I'm here but…_

_My name is Jack Frost. How do I know? The moon told me, and that's all he's told me, for a very long time. _

_60-years later_

Jack Frost flew over the small Viking village of Berk, snow blowing behind him, his icy hair flying messily in the cold breeze. He let out a howl of laughter, as he kicked up storms and created patches of sleet for the Vikings to slip and slide on, rendering a few of them helpless.

Jack had decided that he liked Berk. Why is that? Because none of the current residents seemed to mind the cold weather or the horrible storms, rather they embraced it with a passion or took it on as a challenge. On some occasions the huge burly men would shout to the skies about some man named Thor. Jack had to laugh to himself. Thor? Ya right, try an ice spirit with a wicked sense of mischief.

In Berk it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, so Jack was kept fairly busy. What was especially unique about the village was the 'pets' that they had. They weren't hounds or wild animals, but rather dragons, neat huh?

Although the reason Jack Frost enjoyed Berk the most wasn't because of the fact that people were tolerable, or the fact he always had stuff to do, but because of one person in particular, and that person was Hiccup. Odd name, Jack knew, but he kinda liked it.

Pleased with his work for the day, Jack landed on the snowy ground beside a thin looking brown haired teen. "Hey." He greeted, swinging his staff over his shoulder.

The other teen turned around to look at him, a smile on his face. "Jack! Finished already?"

That's right. Someone could see Jack Frost. Jack had waited sixty years for the moment when someone could acknowledge him, or hear him or just something!

"I think I've done enough for today," Jack grinned leaning in closer to Hiccup. "But you know; I've still got tons of energy left."

Hiccup tried to hide the blush that crept across his cheeks as he elbowed Jack lightly in the ribs, but nothing got passed Jack Frost. Jack laughed as he flew back a bit to gather some snow.

"What are you doing now?" Hiccup asked with a bemused smile as he crossed his arms over his chest to observe the white haired teen.

"Just having a little-" Jack began as he scooped up a good amount of snow.

But before he could finish, or even get started, a snowball had hit him square in the face. He swiped off the snow, only to see Hiccup doubled over in laughter. Since when had Hiccup ever caught him off guard?

"You're so on!" Jack grinned as he began his onslaught of merciless attacking.

The brunette built up his own small retaliation and defence force as he attempted to hold his own against Jack Frost. To anyone else walking by, it would have looked completely ridiculous, but Hiccup didn't care. He loved having fun with Jack, and it wasn't like anyone in the village would give him a second thought anyways. He was just Hiccup, and sure he had had his few moments of fame, but after that, things died down and he went back to being just Hiccup.

After hours of sneak attacks, cheap moves and soaked clothes, Hiccup and Jack finally declared a draw, which was unusual for Jack to admit, but he had completed his goal for the day; to make Hiccup have fun and forget about everything else.

They entered the young Viking's house to find a fire roaring, and a black dragon curled up in front of it. Toothless rose, his green eyes shooting open in alarm as they entered. "Hey buddy." Hiccup greeted, raising a hand. "It's just me and Jack."

Jack nodded to the dragon, who simply gave Jack a glance and went back to resting. "Still don't like me hmn?" Jack frowned.

"It could be worse." The brunette said with a sympathetic smile.

"Ya, he could be trying to tear my throat out…again." Jack replied sarcastically which caused Hiccup to smile. Jack had to admit one thing. Sure he loved making kids have fun, but the thing he loved the most was Hiccup's smile. He realized that he had come to love just about everything about Hiccup.

Whether it be his lopsided toothy smile, or the way his green eyes lit up with wonder, or the way he tried so hard when he really didn't need too. Sometimes it was just the sound of Hiccup's voice, or how Hiccup was the first and only person to ever really get Jack.

"What's so amusing?" The small Viking asked as they entered his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, sliding his wet boots off and letting them hit the wooden floor. Jack stood before Hiccup, leaning on his staff, the smile still playing his handsome lips.

He shrugged, unable to tear his eyes away from the other's large emerald green eyes. Sometimes when he looked at them long enough, they seemed to have a tint of yellow; it reminded Jack of his old friend the moon. It made him feel the same way too, safe and secure.

"Jack? Hello? Are you still with me?" Hiccup said waving a hand in front of Jack's face. "Oh Thor." Hiccup mumbled slapping a hand to his forehead. "The impossible has happened, I've now turned invisible, probably because we've been around each other for so long…" The brunette went on mumbling to himself.

Jack let out a deep chuckle, snapping Hiccup out of it. Hiccup tilted his head in curiousity, his eyes studying the ice spirit before him.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack finally said as he sat down on the other's bed, kicking his feet off the edge.

"Sure," Hiccup replied, following suite.

Jack turned to look at Hiccup, piercing icy blue eyes being tamed by a gentle green. He tore them away to glance at the ceiling. "Do you ever wonder what your purpose is Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up too. "Well, ya." He mumbled a little sheepishly. "I mean, the other villagers might think I'm weird, because being a Viking and all we're supposed to eat, fight, pillage and die in battle sort of deal. But, I know I'm different Jack." Hiccup breathed, sliding himself a little closer to his friend. He glanced at Jack for a moment, who was still staring at the ceiling. "I'm not meant to do those sorts of things. But, I feel like when I'm around you, my purpose is clear…" He coughed a little, earning a look of confusion from Jack.

"What is it?" Jack asked eagerly.

Hiccup shook his head with a smile. "I'll only tell you after you tell me why you're asking me this."

Jack sighed as he flopped down onto his back, arms folding behind his neck. "Hiccup, I don't know who I am. I used to be someone, I can feel it." Jack began. "But all I remember was waking up beneath a frozen lake, and I've been like this for sixty years." Hiccup looked intently at Jack as he continued on. "You might think I'm crazy, but the first voice I heard talking to me, came from the moon, and all he told me was that my name was Jack Frost. I've begged him over and over to tell me why I'm here, why I have these powers and why people can't see me. But…" Jack felt his chest tighten some; he felt pained talking about this. "I just don't know."

A small silence hung in the air between the two, as Hiccup absorbed all of what Jack told him. To Hiccup, nothing seemed farfetched, or out of the blue, so he found that he could completely understand Jack. Nodding in understanding, he flopped down on the bed beside Jack, and took the ice spirit's cold hand in his own.

Slightly bewildered, Jack looked to Hiccup, who simply had a content smile on his face. He was looking at Jack with a look he had never seen before, from anyone. It was warm and gentle, and made his heart feel strange.

"Jack, I think my purpose is to be with you. I mean, don't you think it's a little strange that I'm the only one who can see you?" Hiccup said, not breaking his gaze away from Jack's.

Something seemed to click in the back of Jack's mind. Dusty gears started turning. For some reason, it made sense.

"Jack. I think it's fate." Hiccup said, a little embarrassed by how goofy he sounded.

Suddenly Jack shot straight up, his fingers slipping out of Hiccup's as he hovered an inch from the ground. "That's it!" Jack exclaimed, a beaming smile lighting up his face. He turned to Hiccup, his expression ecstatic.

He landed, and rushed over to the other, grabbing both of Hiccup's hands in his own. He twirled Hiccup around. Jack was so happy he could do back flips and summersaults in the air if he wanted to! Jack knew his purpose now!

"You're right Hiccup! You are my purpose!" Without warning, Jack swept Hiccup up in a giant hug. He held him there for a moment, before Hiccup wrapped his own arms around Jack. They pulled back for a moment, both feeling a little shy for their actions.

"Hiccup I-"

"Jack you know-"

They looked at each other, letting out a small laugh.

"Go ahead-"

"You first-"

They both said again.

"I think I love you." Hiccup spouted, his cheeks burning.

"Only think?" Jack grinned teasingly, as he grabbed Hiccup by the waist. When there wasn't an inch left between them, and their eyes were locked with one another, Jack leaned in. Hiccup wanted to hold his breath out of nervousness, but didn't have time.

Jack Frost's cool lips met with Hiccup's, his cold breath dusting over the other's face. When they each pulled away, they were both grinning from ear to ear. Jack's cold finger tips grazed Hiccup's cheek. "Hiccup," he breathed cupping the other's cheek. "You are the purpose to my life."

_Darkness…_

_That's the first thing I remembered; darkness and the cold. And I was afraid, but then I saw the moon. It was so big and beautiful; it chased the darkness away, and… _

_It guided me to my purpose, so…_

_I wasn't afraid anymore._


End file.
